Kotto no fukanou fukki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Shinkai permaneció así, besando su mano, y hablando contra ella, empapándola con la calidez de su vaho. "No cuando mis sentimientos por ti hacen esto de mi, Yasutomo"


_Yowapeda_ es propiedad de _Watanabe Wataru_.

 **K** _otto no fukanou fukk_ _ **i**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Al término de la tarde, Arakita tomaba en sus manos el cuaderno de tareas, ese asignado para la clase de matemáticas y el que más de una ocasión arrojara contra la pared en respuesta a su frustración por los problemas que no lograra entender, dispuesto sobre la butaca. Le dio un largo vistazo, recordando que ese sería el último día que lo utilizaría para romperse el cráneo y fundir sus neuronas. Al fin y al cabo las clases, sus clases, habían terminado. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, el último año de preparatoria se había pasado rápidamente. Después del inter high el tiempo se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ya estaba prácticamente a semanas de graduarse. Y apenas comenzaba a notarlo, ese avance ridículamente prematuro. Todo porque a los maestros les había dado por despedirse el día de hoy al término de sus clases. Haciéndole consciente de la situación. Y ahora que comenzaba a pensar acerca de su próxima graduación, las cosas que hizo y no danzaban frente a él.

Se golpeó el hombro con el lomo del cuaderno, torciendo los labios y fijando esos ojos enmarcados por sus largas pestañas en el aula. Allí estaban sus vivencias, sus conflictos internos y los obstáculos vencidos adheridos a los muros. En cada rincón de la habitación. En los pupitres, en el suelo y el pizarrón. En cada parte algo o mucho de él se quedaba sin embargo al mismo tiempo que perdía la escuela procuraba el regresarle algo absolutamente mejorado. Trató de no sumirse en la melancolía, esa que empezaba a humedecer el suelo del aula, al tronar la lengua en un gesto que se oyó similar a un: " _Tch_ ". Levantó la vista para mirar el techo que aunque repintado exhibía un par de grietas que se ganara con los años.

"Es tarde, ¿huh?", el ocaso dispuesto a lo ancho de los ventanales lo hablaban. Por lo que sin molestarse un rato más abandonó el aula. "Fuku _-chan_ , ¿no crees que esto se terminó muy rápido?", sabía que una vez que se acabara el evento las cosas tomarían vuelo y que las prácticas del equipo disminuirían. Ya a estas alturas él mismo no sentía ni el más mínimo ánimo que sintiera antes de los encuentros por visitar el club de ciclismo.

Pensando en ello, sobre el pasillo, Arakita no se percató de que justo al frente se hallaba una silueta que le hubiera sido imposible no reconocer si le hubiese dado por prestar la atención debida.

Y lo reconoció hasta que esa profunda pero afable voz resonó de una manera similar a la de aquel viento de la tarde que flotaba con tranquilidad mientras iba desflorando a aquellas flores ya débiles que habían perdido sus olores.

"Yasutomo", no pudo evitarlo, responder de inmediato, como un animal adiestrado. Alzando la vista, fijando sus ojos rasgados y batiendo las pestañas en un gesto que detonaba su absoluta atención puesta en ese sujeto.

Las palabras que le siguieron a su nombre no tardaron en llegar, abatiendo algo en su interior. Arrebatándoselo, como el colegio hiciera, solo que con la diferencia clara de que no se le devolvió ni compensó.

"Cásate conmigo", había dicho con total seriedad, empleando un tono firme, amable y ridículamente amoroso que hacia un conjunto perfecto a lado de esos ojos que no alcanzaba a distinguir si se veían purpúreos o azules debido a las sombras que empezaban a tornarse cada vez más densas debido a la escasa luz allá fuera. Incluso pudo apreciar cómo los últimos rayos solares parecían soltar chispas alrededor de la cabellera caoba de ese tipo, haciéndola llamear con potencia.

Yasutomo le sostuvo la mirada, analizando que tan seria era esa propuesta, y que tan estúpida sonaba siquiera. Pero la determinación que potenciaba la jovialidad del joven ante él le contó que tan serio era lo que le proponía. Y aún así Arakita no le creyó. No cuando momentos atrás se estaba despidiendo de su vida escolar y creyendo que todo había terminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ocultó su vista al parpadear pesadamente. Antes de soltar un: "¡ _Kuah_!, idiota", que sonó como una corta carcajada acompañada de un insulto que se escuchaba más a cariño que a cualquier otra cosa. La curvatura dibujada en su espalda y los labios rosas tronando en esa particular forma de responder afilaron a ese par de ojos que no dejaban de mirar. "Déjate de estupideces, Shinkai", Arakita lo dejó allí, pasando a su lado sin voltear a verlo, diciéndoselo con franqueza sin tonos mordaces o burlándose de él. Pero aunque para él estuviera zanjado con tan simples palabras, para Hayato no. Por ello lo retuvo, sujetándolo de la muñeca, haciéndolo consciente de su extremada delgadez y de la baja temperatura regulada por su cuerpo.

"Yasutomo", volvió a llamarlo. Dejando que las paredes, que el pasillo y sus ventanales ya completamente oscuros se impregnaran de esos instantes.

"Mierda, suéltame", frunció el entrecejo, forcejeando como primera respuesta al querer librarse de Shinkai.

"No", pero Shinkai no accedió ni siquiera cuando tiró con fuerza, quemándose por la fricción resuelta tras su fracasado intento.

"¡¿Hah?!", no lo hizo feliz, ni reír, la terquedad que estaba mostrándole en ese momento. "¿Qué diablos?", tiró una segunda, tercera y quinta vez, pero nada, Hayato no lo dejó ir. Seguía terco, con la misma entereza con la que se le había propuesto y Arakita solo pudo decirle: "Esta vez ni aunque llores, ¿lo has entendido?", se lo dijo antes de que empleara esa carta a la que más de una vez se había rendido.

Más sin embargo Hayato solo sonrió, aflojando el amarre en su muñeca, haciéndola girar y acercándola contra esos carnosos labios. "No puedo prometerlo"

"Oi, te dije que sin llo-", se calló, lo hizo aunque no quiso, cuando la boca de Hayato dejó un beso húmedo en la palma de su mano y las primeras lágrimas que salieron de esos ojos aquel día de verano. "-rar"

Shinkai permaneció así, besando su mano, y hablando contra ella, empapándola con la calidez de su vaho. "No cuando mis sentimientos por ti hacen esto de mi, Yasutomo"

Las gruesas gotas tintineando unas contra otras sobre el blanco suelo del pasillo, esas mejillas rojas igual que su amplia nariz y el ligero temblor de ese cuerpo que le admira lleno de ensoñaciones que encierran un futuro romanticón le hicieron pensar una vez más en lo que la escuela le estaba quitando, en lo que Arakita estaba dejando y en aquello que jamás iba a retornar jamás.

* * *

 **N/A** Dedicado a ti.


End file.
